The purchaser uses the systems offered to carry out transactions in electronic networks, the internet or mobile phone, only on a very restricted basis. Although there is a multitude of existing payment systems on the internet, they are clearly not used to an adequate extent. All systems operate with already existing and specified procedures for use of a means of payment. The systems prescribe how the customer must pay. Examples are:
1. credit card;
2. virtual wallet;
3. intermediary or cash collector (e.g. Firstgate);
4. dialler software (e.g. 0190 numbers);
5. linked through hardware (e.g. Paybox);
6. account systems; and
7. electronic cash/cheque.
Payment by credit card is widespread. Here it is to some extent impossible for the customer to transmit his credit card details unencrypted. The disclosure of such data is not in the interest of the customer, and also not in the interest of the credit card companies. An especially high level of misuse is observed in connection with payments by credit card over the internet.
The virtual wallet involves a simple, non-configurable system which is implemented by a main program on a server. Patent specification EP 0 917 120 A2 describes such a system comprised of several distributed parts of a wallet. With the aid of the wallet, a purchase may be made that is anonymous as far as the seller is concerned. Due to the distribution of the parts, data remains on site.
Dialler software undertakes the function of the virtual wallet. Payments via this system are not at all transparent for the customer. He is completely reliant on the information supplied by the seller.
Hardware-linked systems such as e.g. from Paybox are based on fixed procedures and can be implemented only on certain hardware.
There are also account systems for settling reciprocal claims between dealer and purchaser through fixed procedures.
Laid-open patent application DE 100 35 581 describes a two-account system. The purchaser fills up an account and processes the payment through this account by means of a mobile phone and the internet. This involves use of the security features of the mobile phone.